DreamsSolinh Oneshot
by Wolf Jade999
Summary: The Neverseen is defeated, the Lost Cities are peaceful, and Sophie is finally safe. But never will she forget the pain she's been through...but maybe the girl she loves can save her. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Solinh oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

**A/N: This takes place after the Neverseen is defeated and stuff because I'm not creative. **

**Image used for the kind of lame cover is not mine.**

Sophie Foster dreamed.

In the daytime, she dreamed about the impossible. She dreamed about a pair of silver-blue eyes, and long black hair tipped with silver. She dreamed about soft smiles and light laughs and delicate hands.

At nighttime, she dreamed about the past. She recalled amber fires and voices calling and terror choking her until she could no longer breathe. She dreamed of bodies littering the ground and guilt clutching her, pulling her down, down, down…

And in the morning, she would wake up, and remember that it was all gone.

Linh Song remembered, too.

She could recall starry skies and great winged alicorns and flying in the sky with the most beautiful girl in the world, in all worlds. She would think about sitting at a table at school and laughing and smiling and watching that girl, that same girl. Always her.

Linh remembered other things too-the darker times. The painful times. The fear, the violence, the death. But she dragged those memories into the depths of her mind, ignored them, encased them in an unreachable part of her. And she was safe.

And if the bad memories surfaced, she would tell herself that it was over. That it was all gone.

But no matter how much Sophie fought, it was pulling her down. She didn't show it, didn't let anyone know how much she was hurting. She refused to let anyone worry about her.

And that was how she started to break.

Lying in bed, battling nightmares, Sophie was crying. She pressed Ella to her mouth so that Sandor, posted outside her room, would not hear. So that he would not know.

Far away, in a spacious apartment that she and Tam had bought for themselves, Linh couldn't sleep. Not when brown eyes and golden hair and sweet smiles haunted her dreams.

Linh glanced at Tam, fast asleep. She quickly jotted down a note, promising she'd be right back. Then she slipped into her clothes, stood under the Leapmaster, and called out, "Havenfield!"

Sophie was still crying when something hit her window with a loud splat. Sophie blinked, scrubbed her face, and hesitantly dragged herself out of bed, peering at the window. Droplets of water slid down the glass. Sophie frowned and glanced down.

_It's her._

Linh felt her cheeks redden as she realized how stupid she was. But there was no going back. She waved nervously at the golden-haired elf standing at the window, adorably clutching a stuffed blue elephant.

Sophie tugged out an eyelash and tapped her head. Linh nodded and Sophie entered Linh's mind.

_Hi...what are you doing here?_ Sophie asked.

_I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you, all I could think about was you and OH MY GOSH PLEASE IGNORE THAT SHUT UP BRAIN!_

Sophie couldn't help but smirk, even though her mind was screaming, _SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU, SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU!_ But she didn't transmit that. She simply told Linh, _Go to the front door, I'll let you in_. Linh obeyed and soon they both stood in Sophie's room, facing each other, silent.

Linh tried not to notice how beautiful Sophie looked, even with her hair a mess and wearing a nightgown and still holding Ella.

Sophie tried not to notice how amazing Linh looked, with her hair loose and free and her eyes shining and her fingers tap-tapping against her thighs nervously.

"You should be asleep," Linh said finally.

"Yeah, well, so should you. And _someone_ had the gall to wake me up," Sophie responded quickly, ignoring her hummingbird heart.

"You weren't asleep," Linh said only. "Were you?"

And seeing Linh there, worrying and caring about Sophie herself, she caved.

"I don't want to sleep," she blurted. "I'm scared of sleep because when I do I get...nightmares."

"About...before?" Linh dared. Sophie nodded.

Linh risked a step closer to the girl before her, the girl she could never get out of her head.

"You know...I've learned to keep the bad memories away." Sophie closed her eyes as Linh spoke.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Focus on the happy memories," Linh whispered. "Focus on what makes you happy…"

Sophie opened her eyes and discovered that Linh was only centimetres away from her.

"What makes you happy, Linh?"

_Shining golden hair, gold-flecked brown eyes, pink lips...you._

"What makes _you_ happy, Sophie?"

_Silver-tipped black hair, silver-blue eyes, pink lips...you._

It was a pattern, the two of them. Sides of day and night. The sun and the moon, a never-ending cycle. A forbidden love, but inevitable.

Sophie closed the distance between them and claimed Linh's mouth with hers.

**A/N: That was so horrible, sorry…**


End file.
